The Discourager of Hesitancy
by Mathilda Ashon
Summary: He fell in love with her when he first saw her. Now he has the chance to marry her. However, he must take a test. Will he be able to get her? Oneshot.


**A/N: I just read Ransomed Heart's amazing "The Lady Or The Tiger" in the Code Lyoko style. Then, I did some research on the Internet and found out the sequel to the story, which was also written by the same writer. So I decided to write my own Code Lyoko version of it. **

**NOTE: I've changed some of the scenes and I don't own the story, or the Code Lyoko characters.**

**There you go!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Discourager of Hesitancy<strong>

Long, long time ago, there was a small kingdom somewhere in the woods. It was a very peaceful place and people lived happily there. Of course, there was a prince in the kingdom. His name was Ulrich and he was the most handsome young man you'd ever seen in your whole life. He was the dream of every teenage girls. With his dark brown hair and sparking hazel eyes, a lot of girls fell for him. They tried many ways to approach him, but they never succeeded, as Ulrich was introvert. He never believed in love. At least that was what he thought.

One day, Ulrich went hunting as usual. He wasn't riding as his favorite horse broke its leg and Ulrich wouldn't ride any other horses. He walked slowly, keeping an eye around him to prevent any fan girls. Luckily, there seemed to be none.

Suddenly, he heard some shuffling noises. He turned around, holding up his bow, ready to shoot. The sound came from the tree behind him. Ulrich aimed his bow at it. And something walked out. It was just right behind the tree.

However, it wasn't a rabbit, or a snake.

Instead, 'it' was the most beautiful girl Ulrich had ever seen. She had almond-shaped eyes and long ebony hair which was pulled into a bun. The long red dress clung to her figure, and Ulrich found himself staring at her body helplessly-it was like he'd been put into a trance. He looked up at her face again, and was surprised to find her smiling at him. He blushed, hoping she'd not noticed he had just been looking at her figure. She chuckled, turned around, and-

Disappeared in the bushes.

"Wait!" Ulrich called out. He ran into the bushes where the girl had gone into, but when he came out he found no one. God, he should have been quicker. Ulrich went back to his palace, looking gloomy-well, you all know why.

However, he wasn't giving up so easily. He ordered his men to gather information about the girl, and eventually found out that her name was Yumi, and she was the princess of another country. After finding out where she lived, Ulrich set off with his men to find her.

After a few days of riding, he finally arrived at the palace, and requested to see the King. The King came out and greeted him. "My dear child," he said, "What bought you here?"

"I'd like to marry your daughter, Yumi." Ulrich blurted out. The King's eyes widened. Ulrich shrank a little bit. He should have told him in a more polite way.

"Well," the King said, "I'd love to let her marry you, as you're one of the most distinguishing person I've ever seen." Ulrich's heart rose when he heard this sentence. "However," the King continued, "I am a person who love drama, so you must pass a little test."

Ulrich felt his back tense up, "What is it?"

"You will see. Now, my dear young man, if you don't mind, you can stay here for a night over." The King offered. Ulrich, of course accepted this offer at once.

That night, Ulrich walked around the palace, hoping to see Yumi. But, no, he couldn't find her anywhere. Instead, he found himself dealing with those annoying fan girls again. The one called Sissi was the most horrid one. She had two friends called Herb and Nicolas, who seemed to be in love with her. Both of them sent Ulrich a deadly glare but Ulrich ignored it. He had more important things to do, like finding Yumi. He didn't sleep well either. He was very worried about the test the King was going to give him. What would it be? He didn't know.

Morning quickly came. Ulrich got dressed and went out to greet the King. The King nodded in the acknowledge of his presence. "My child," he said, "Are you ready to take the test?"

"Yes." Ulrich replied. However, the truth was that he wasn't ready. He could feel his face paling and his hands sweating. He'd never been that anxious before. The King nodded and said, "Very well, wait here now." Then, he left the room. Ulrich opened his month. He wanted to ask him where he was going. However, before he could speak, a piece of black cloth was wrapped around his face, blocking his vision. Then, he felt himself to taken to a hall. "Let go of me!" he cried, but no one took notice. A man grabbed his arm and made him walk along a hallway. Finally he came to a stop and stood still and his place. "Your Majesty," a man announced, "The prince is here."

Someone clapped. "Good. The wedding ceremony can begin now."

Ulrich almost fainted. He was getting married, but with who? Yumi? Or some other girl whose name he didn't even know? He heard the sound of clothes rustling and a light smell of perfume entering his nose. It made him dizzy. His thoughts were shut down as he heard the priest asking him to take the bride's hand. Ulrich reached out his right hand, and he felt a soft hand landing on his. Holding the unknown bride's hand, he felt more calm. Not to mention the blood boiling in his veins and the sound of wedding bells in his ears. Then, the priest questioned the bride if she wanted to marry Ulrich. "I do." The sweetest voice Ulrich had even heard spoke. He wanted to rip off the blindfold and saw what was going on, but a man was holding his free arm so he couldn't do so. Next, the priest asked if Ulrich wanted to marry the girl. "I do!" he said without hesitating. He was sure he was marrying the right girl, no matter if she was Yumi or not.

The priest announced that they were now a couple. The blindfold was slowly removed form Ulrich's face. He opened his eyes, and looked at the place where the rustling noise caused by clothes had been-also where the bride had been, but the spot was empty. He could feel his jaw landing the ground. "Where is my wife?" he asked.

The King grabbed Ulrich's arm and led him to a room. He opened the door. Ulrich looked inside and almost fell to the ground. Inside the room, there were a lot of girls, and they looked identical. Ulrich couldn't tell the difference among them. The King waved his hand. "My dear child, go and find your wife, and lead her out!"

Ulrich walked slowly along the line of ladies, and then walked slowly back again. Their dresses were all similar, they all blushed, they all looked up and then looked down. They all had charming little hands. Not one spoke a word. No one lifted a finger to make a sign. It was obvious that the orders given to them was very strict. He felt a bit discouraged. That day he only glanced at Yumi briefly. How could he identify her now, especially when there were so many girls in this room with the same appearance?

The King clapped his hands impatiently. "Be quick, young man." He said, "If I were you, I'd have found her out already!"

Ulrich walked along the line again. This time, he noticed something. A beautiful girl smiled when he walked past; and another one, who was just as beautiful, frowned.

'Now,' Ulrich thought, 'I am sure that I have married one of the girls. But which? One smiled. And wouldn't any woman smile when she saw her husband coming toward her? Then again, on the other hand, wouldn't any woman frown when she saw her husband come toward her and fail to claim her? But if this woman hadn't married, wouldn't she frown when she saw the man looking at her? Wouldn't she say inwardly, "Don't stop at me! It's another one. Go on!" Then again, the one who married me didn't see my face. Wouldn't she smile if she thought that I was coming to her? But if I married the one who frowned, wouldn't she restrain her disapprobation if she didn't like me? Smiles invite the approach of true love. A frown is a reproach to a tardy advance. A smile –'

"Now," the King loudly said, "If you don't make your choice, I'm afraid I'll just cancel this wedding!"

Ulrich decided that he couldn't hesitate anymore. He grabbed one of the ladies by her hand.

Everyone clapped and cheered. Flowers were thrown over them. It was obvious that he had made the right choice. Ulrich held her tightly, as if Yumi would disappear if he let go. He put his hands on her cheeks and leaned forward to her. Yumi did the same thing and they kissed each other passionately. He could feel himself getting weaker and weaker in her embrace. The King said, "I now announce Ulrich and Yumi are officially a couple!"

The lovers broke apart and they walked along the hall, holding each others' hands. Everyone shouted, "Congratulations!" to them. Ulrich knew they were going to have a happy life.

And they did. Ulrich became the king of his kingdom after his father died. With his own intelligence and Yumi's help, the kingdom was fine. They lived happily ever after.

So now, my dear readers, tell me, which one was Yumi? The one who frowned or the one who smiled?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, that's it. Don't forget to review and tell me your answer of the question!**


End file.
